Nous aussi on peut s'aimer
by oceanic wings
Summary: Rémus Lupin se souvient de celui qui a changé sa vie... Sirius Black.


**Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ! Je viens d'écrire mon premier slash ! C'est hallucinant ! mdrr ! Jusqu'à présent je ne m'en sentait pas capable. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai franchi le pas. J'ai ouvert une page word ne sachant pas trop quoi écrire. Et là je me suis dit : "Allez ma grande ! Slash un peu !" ! Et comme vous allez pouvoir le découvrir, j'ai slashé ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne mais bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est peut-être un peu guimauve par contre. Et mon one-shot est en quelques sorte un cri contre l'homophobie et contre l'intolérance. Acceptez la différence !**

**Alors, homophobes ne lisez pas plus loin qu'ici ! **

**Je vous présente donc _"Nous aussi on peut s'aimer_, qui vient du fond de mon coeur. Un Sirius Black/Rémus Lupin. Merci à JKR pour tous ces persos formidables qui nous permettent de faire des fics et donc de nous faire plaisir et si possible d'en donner aux lecteurs.**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :**** Rémus Lupin se souvient de sa mère. Il l'aimait mais c'était une personne intolérante. Malheureusement pour elle, son fils aime les hommes et ça elle n'arrivera pas à le supporter, quite à perdre son fils pour toujours. En se souvenant de sa mère, notre cher Moony se souvient de celui qui lui a fait assumer son homosexualité... Son ami et amant : Sirius Black.**

**

* * *

**

**Nous aussi on peut s'aimer**

Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'a toujours dit que deux hommes ou deux femmes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Que pour qu'il y ait de l'amour, il fallait obligatoirement un homme et une femme. A mon adolescence, quand j'ai compris que ce que m'avait dit ma mère était faux, elle disait ne rien avoir contre les hommes qui aiment les hommes. Mais, simplement elle ne voulait pas de ça chez elle. C'est comme les personnes qui se disent non racistes mais qui ne veulent pas que leurs enfants se marient avec quelqu'un de couleur. Autant le dire clairement, mais ça ma mère en était incapable. Elle préférait se cacher derrière les : "Mais non je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels.". De toutes façons, cela aurait été simple pour moi si j'avais aimé les filles. Mais non. J'étais attiré par les garçons et je ne pouvais le nier. C'est lui qui m'a fait accepter mon homosexualité.

_

* * *

Flash-back :_

J'étais installé dans la salle commune de Griffondors, comme à mon habitude, sur le canapé, à lire un livre sur les animagus. Sirius était à côté de moi entrain de rêvasser tandis que James était à l'autre bout de la pièce avec Peter a essayer de rattraper son vif d'or. Il était assez tard, nous étions que tous les quatre dans la salle commune, tous les autres étaient partis se coucher. Sirius semblait sur une autre planète, ses yeux bleus gris fixant le feu de la cheminée. Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon livre... Sûrement James et Peter faisaient-ils trop de bruit.

-Je l'aiiiiiii ! cria-James, signe de sa victoire contre le vif d'or fou.

-Tais-toi un peu Prongs ! Tu vas réveiller tout le château. Tu n'es pas seul au monde.

-Oh... Moony... T'aurais-je déranger dans ta lecture ?

Peter pouffa en entendant le ton moqueur de James. Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, je repris ma lecture.

-Hum... Sans vouloir offenser une seconde fois Mr Lupin, je vais me coucher ! Cette course au vif d'or m'a exténuée.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas lâché pour impressioner Lily, rien ne serait arrivé James !

Prongs me tira la langue et alla se coucher, comme il l'avait dit. Peter ne savait que faire. Il pouvait suivre James ou rester avec nous. Il se décida à aller se coucher lui aussi, voyant que l'ambiance n'était pas forcément au beau fixe.

-Allez bonne nuit les gars. dit-il d'une petite voix timide.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse alors que Sirius n'intervint même pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait et je voulais savoir quoi. Mais je ne savais comment le lui demander. Padfoot avait souvent des réactions assez étonnantes et parfois même... violentes. Je me décidais alors à continuer mon livre. S'il voulait me parler il savait que j'étais là.

-Tu me stresses Moony...

-Je te quoi ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu lis... Encore et toujours. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Il est bientôt 1h00 du matin et tu lis encore. C'est absurde !

Son regard ne quittait pas les flammes. J'étais véxé par ce qu'il venait de dire. J'aimais lire, ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'en empêcher.

-Moi au moins je ne reste pas comme un idiot à fixer un feu de cheminée.

Sirius tourna violemment la tête vers moi. Son regard était noir, très noir. Rarement je ne lui avais vu un regard aussi dur, à part quand il regardait son frère et ce stupide Lucius Malefoy. Je n'eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'arracha le livre des mains.

-Es-tu capable de ne pas lire de bouquins pendant une semaine ?

-Et toi, es-tu capable de ne pas faire ton imbécile pendant une semaine ? dis-je en essayant d'attraper le livre. Allez Padfoot rend moi ce livre !

-Non non non ! dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Attrape-le !

-Ca t'amuse hein ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Si tu arrives à l'attraper... je... je ne dirais aucune bêtise pendant une semaine.

-Ne soit pas stupide tu en es incapable.

-Et...Et si je gagne, tu ne liras aucun livre pendant une semaine.

Je soufflais... Il se croyait drôle mais il ne l'était pas. Une semaine sans livre était pour moi comme une semaine sans manger et boire.

-Allez Sirius rend moi ça !

-Moony deviendrait-il sourd ?

-Bon tu l'auras voulu... dis-je en me jetant sur lui pour attraper le livre.

Il se mit à courir dans la salle commune tenant le livre le plus haut possible.

-Tu as cinq minutes Moony. Ensuite tu pourras considérer le pari comme perdu !

-Je gagnerais Padfoot !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! dit-il en accélérant.

Je crois que si on avait pu sortir de la salle commune, on aurait continué la course poursuite dans tout Poudlard. Il ne devait plus me rester beaucoup de temps maintenant, il fallait que je réagisse. Je lui fis un croche-patte, qui me fit tomber aussi... Sur lui. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal à l'aise. Nos visages étaient si proches et nos corps se touchant me donnaient des frissons. Je ne pouvais plus réagir. Pas même attraper le livre que Sirius avait laisser tomber à côté de sa tête. Et lui non plus ne semblait pas apte à le prendre pour se lancer encore dans une course poursuite. On resta quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, malgré la honte qui s'emparait de moi et le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

-Sirius... soufflais-je.

-Chut... dit-il en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Tais-toi.

Il enleva ensuite son doigt et y posa délicatement ses lèvres. Pas un baiser. Un simple effleurement. Effleurement qui me fit éprouver autant voire plus de plaisir qu'un vrai baiser. Lorsque Sirius vit que je ne me reculais pas, il tenta un baiser plus appuyé. Tendre à souhait. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien de ma vie. Je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais, où j'étais.

-Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ça... dit-Padfoot dans un souffle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis je me rendis compte de la bêtise que l'on faisait. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer... Ma mère me l'a toujours dit. Je me lève précipitamment et m'enfuit en courant hors de la salle commune. J'allais sûrement me faire coller par Rusard qui me trouverait à un détour d'un couloir. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Jamais... Jamais je ne pourrais regarder Sirius en face... Et encore moins dormir dans le même dortoir que lui. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Non, un homme ne doit pas pleurer. Ca aussi ma mère me l'avait souvent répété.

Ce soir-là, je dormis dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard sans me faire attraper pas Rusard. Je repartis tôt le matin dans la salle commune. Comme par hasard je tombais nez à nez avec Sirius.

-Je me préparais à partir à ta recherche Moony.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais il ne fallait surtout pas que je pleure devant lui.

-Je... Je m'excuses pour hier.

Je haussais les épaules. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche de toutes façons.

-Mais... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié. Je sais très bien que tu en avais envie autant que moi. Tu n'as pas en avoir honte. Nous aussi on peut s'aimer comme Lily et James ou Roméo et Juliette.

Je fit non de la tête puis finalement quelques sons réussirent à sortir :

-Non... On ne peut pas s'aimer. Deux hommes ensemble... C'est contre nature.

-Moony... dit-il en s'approchant. Qui a put te mettre de telles idées en tête ? De l'amour reste de l'amour même si ce sont l'amour d'un homme envers un autre ou d'une femme envers une autre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Un homme n'a pas le droit d'en aimer un autre.

Mes phrases, je les sortais à contre-coeur, car je crois qu'au fond je ne croyais pas un seul mot de ce que je disais. Sirius s'approchait de plus en plus de moi et ça me faisait peur.

-Un lycanthrope homosexuel... Bof n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas bof du tout Moony, pas du tout. dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je respirais l'odeur du parfum de Sirius, il sentait si bon. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une autre larme coula sur ma joue. La dernière... J'étais heureux... Plus envie d'écouter ma mère... Besoin d'être moi.

-Je... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Moony, moi aussi.

* * *

J'en ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas cacher ses sentiments... Même si vous les trouvez honteux. Sirius m'a appris à m'accepter et quand j'ai vu Sirius mourir il y a peu de temps, j'ai compris que le pire jour de ma vie n'était pas celui où ma mère m'a dit que je n'étais plus son fils à cause de mon homosexualité. C'était quand celui que j'aime est mort devant mes yeux. 

Nous aussi on peut s'aimer Sirius... Nous aussi...

**Voilà, c'est terminé. Un peu guimauve non ? La mère de Remus était pas commode n'est-ce pas ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ça me fera avancer ! Et sûrement à bientôt pour un nouveau slash :)**


End file.
